


Blue Bucket of Gold and Other Stories

by Pandan



Series: The Naruto Songfic Anthology [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurts So Good, Infidelity, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sexuality Crisis, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan
Summary: An anthology of songfics for the Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generation series. Each chapter has its specific warnings and tags included. The fics are all related to each other but can be read as a stand-alone if you really want to!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Gaara, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kaminarimon Denki/Yuino Iwabee, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Uchiha Sasuke, Shinki & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Series: The Naruto Songfic Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Authors Notes and Table of Contents

This is an anthology of songfics that might seem unrelated, but are part of a whole cohesive narrative. It's a bit disjointed as it isn't told in chronological order and each fic can be read each on their own, but if you read them together - you get a fairly good idea of the entire story! The songs were chosen for mostly thematic purposes (one of these is just major aesthetic, we admit it) and some chapters contain more than one song. 

_PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS ANTHOLOGY CONTAINS THEMES RELATED TO DEATH, GROOMING/PREDATORY BEHAVIOR AND LGBTQ+ THEMES THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME INDIVIDUALS. THERE IS ALSO SOME SMUT IN HERE, BUT IT'S CONSENTUAL SMUT - WE GOT YOU._

_STILL, READER DISCRETION SHOULD BE ENABLED AT ALL TIMES. READ THE TAGS FOR EACH CHAPTER BEFORE GOING AHEAD._

We indicate how relationships are meant to be viewed, so if you see something mildly sus in the table contents here - don't be too worried!

The list of songs and their pairings: 

  1. _Blue Bucket of Gold/Fourth of July by Sufjan Stevens_  
Pairing: Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Naruto   
  

  2. _You Were Good To Me by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutler_  
 _Pairing: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
  
_
  3. _Body by SYML  
Pairing: Uzumaki Boruto, Shinki, Mitsuki   
  
_
  4. _Dancing with Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan  
Pairing: Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino  
  
_
  5. _Daddy/Daddy Issues by Coldplay, The Neighborhood  
Pairing: Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Naruto, Otsutsuki Isshiki  
  
_ _  
INTERLUDE(s):  
  
All My Life by WILD  
Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata  
  
Older/Older by Alec Benjamin, Sacha Sloan  
Pairing: Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura  
  
  
_
  6. _Don't Matter by Akon (Lauv Cover)  
Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka  
  
_
  7. _Talk by November Lights  
Pairing: Gaara, Aburame Shino  
  
_
  8. _Someone to Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic  
Pairing: Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
  
_
  9. _Snow by Jome  
Pairing: Yuino Iwabe, Kaminarimon Denki  
  
_
  10. _When We Were Young by Hollow Coves  
Pairing: Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Yuino Iwabe, Akimichi Chocho, Mitsuki.   
  
  
FINALE(s):  
  
_ _Better Now by Oh Wonder  
Pairing: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata  
  
_ _Ordinary World by Duran Duran (The Hit House Cover)  
Pairing: Uzumaki Himawari, Kawaki_




	2. A Blue Bucket of Gold on the Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshiki assaulted the village, and not a lot of folks made it. The village's beacon of hope, Uzumaki Naruto, was deeply injured in a last attempt at stopping him. Everyone knows that the Orange Hokage won't be recovering, but no one wants to talk about it. Naruto knows that he only has one more chance to clear the air with his son. And so, he won't waste that precious opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s): Blue Bucket of Gold and Fourth of July by Sufjan Stevens from the album “Carrie and Lowell”.  
> Pairing: Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Naruto (Familial Love)  
> Warnings: Major Character Death(s)  
> Tags: Grieving/Mourning, Conversations on A Death Bed, Childhood, Parenting and Familial Love, Loss of Innocence.

_My blue bucket of gold - Friend, why don’t you love me?_  
 _Once the myth has been told, the lens deforms it as lightning.  
  
_ _✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_

He didn't know where to begin with this. He thought they had time. That they had it under control. They were wrong. _He_ was wrong. They underestimated the worst those people were capable of. He overestimated his own strength. When did it all start going downhill? Was there ever truly peace? The world they fought tooth and nail to protect - was it always going to be destroyed?

And every life they lost going down this path, those who gave themselves in the name of peace, were they just fools? Was this inevitable? Was he a fool to think that they could truly win? 

It frustrated him. 

Ōtsutsuki Isshiki was a threat greater than Kaguya, Momoshiki, Kinshiki and the Akatsuki combined. A danger that loomed in the shadows for his entire life, quietly orchestrating a plan that would see his victory. While they celebrated win beyond win and created a living legacy - he watched on carefully. Dissecting their weaknesses, shaping their victories and slowly ensuring that he was undefeatable. They were never _truly_ victorious. Every step they took, Isshiki was always ahead of them. 

Isshiki exploited their sacrifice. The vision of peace and hope that so many died for - he walked over it like a mat. He exploited their complacency. He used the era of promise and dreams they built as a gateway into his idea of paradise. They were merely pawns in his plan. They fell into every trap he set. 

He played the long game and now, he had the last laugh. Isshiki believed that he took everything away from them. He thought that he would win just by destroying their living legend.

"You should be more focused on recovery, old man," his son sneered as he entered the room, "Everyone's super busy, ya'know." 

"I'm sorry, Boruto," He cleared his throat, "But there's something we need to discuss." 

There was no way in hell that Naruto would let him. 

  
_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_ _Well, you do enough talk, my little hawk, why do you cry?_  
 _Tell me what did you learn from the Tillamook burn?_  
 _Or the Fourth of July?  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

"How are the rescue efforts going?" 

"Everyone's working hard, I guess," Boruto awkwardly adjusted his feet, "There're still so many people who got caught up in the fight and a lot of people unaccounted for. Kakashi-sensei's taken over while you recover. Shikadai and his Dad are working overtime to develop relief plans, Class Prez and her team are trying to see how they can help too, ya'know?" 

Naruto smiled, "I see. Have they set up a relief centre yet?"

"Grandpa Hiashi and a bunch of older folks are working it," the teen clicked his tongue, "Dad if you wanted a status report, you could have just asked Iwabe to bring you one! I know he's helping Sakura-san take care of you. I need to go back out there and help Mitsuki and Orochimaru-san with the counter-strategy. Focus on healing up, ya'know?" 

He was positive that Isshiki did something to his eyesight.

For some reason, looking at Boruto with his messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes - he wasn't seeing his little boy anymore. His mischievous little boy was the one talking to him in this hospital room, a young man was. His childish, impatient, sarcastic son wasn't there. The little boy who pranked the Hokage Monument had grown up into a thoughtful young man. 

Boruto was a little shorter than him at seventeen - likely due to the fact Hinata wasn't particularly tall either. Yet still, he had a commanding presence. Hinata always told him that one day, Boruto wouldn't be waist-high anymore. One day, he'd have to watch Boruto start protecting a family of his own, and maybe even taken on the mantle of protecting the village.

A part of him wished he'd listen to her more often. That he spent more time with his family while he had the chance. Maybe if he did, he would have been better prepared for this. 

Naruto's gaze fell as he gripped the sheets, "Boruto...I...I didn't call you to hear a status report. I..."

There weren't enough words in all of language to express what he wanted to say to him.

"Do you hate me, Boruto?"

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
Raise your right hand - tell me you want me in your life._   
_Or raise your red flag - just when I want you in my life.  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_

His question caught Boruto off guard - he could tell by the boy's widened eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Boruto asked as he came over to his side, "Of course I don't hate you!" 

"It's been on my mind for a while now, ya'know," Naruto gave his son a half-smile, "I've been lying down in this hospital bed thinking about it. I missed so much of both your lives, you and Himawari. I used to think that because I didn't have a Dad, I didn't know how to be there for you guys. But thinking about it, that's a lousy excuse for not as hard as I could have trying." 

"Dad-" 

"I gave you and Himawari the talk that the entire village was my family, and that I had to protect it. That was a bad excuse too. Hinata and Himawari were my family and I couldn't protect them. The village believed in me, and I failed them, Boruto. So many people are dead because I failed to see Isshiki coming. Just as I failed you and Himawari." 

"You didn't fail us," Boruto said in a quiet voice that grew louder, "Everyone looks up to you! You're the Orange Hokage, ya'know! You drove that Isshiki guy away and saved a buncha people, Dad! Himawari's waiting for you to come for her! I-I'm waiting for you to come home again, Dad!"

Naruto grabbed his son's hand, "But I'm not going home, Boruto." 

"Don't say stuff like that," the boy's voice cracked, "You've got a bad sense of humour, old man. You have to heal-up and come back. Not when we finally started to get along! Not when Mom's already..."

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
Sitting at the bed with the halo at your head…was it all a disguise, like Junior High?_   
_Where everything was fiction, future, and prediction?_   
_Now, where am I?  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

Hinata's already gone, and he didn't think either of them had accepted it yet.

Isshiki was responsible for that too. 

He didn't know the specifics, just that the alien bastard appeared in their home and killed Hinata while kidnapping their daughter. He gloated about it during their fight. That Himawari would somehow be _happier_ with him. It made his blood boil - his wife was dead and the murderer had his daughter. He didn't feel Isshiki's chakra enter the village then. He failed to protect them. Boruto was the first to discover Hinata's body in the living room, and the news met with him swiftly after. 

It felt surreal. 

Hinata was always cheerful and patient with them. She encouraged him to protect the village and tried her best to protect their family any way she could. He didn't even tell her a proper goodbye. He couldn't remember the last time he told her that he loved her. Isshiki just killed her without a second thought.

"Boruto," he squeezed his son's hand, "We need to face the situation as it is. I'm feeling really tired, ya'know and I've been keeping your Mom waiting." 

Hinata never took sides during their squabbles - she just encouraged them both to meet in the middle whenever possible. He remembered feeling that her warmth when he first lost consciousness after that fight. A blinding white light and a gentle voice that reminded him of home. It was just a hazy fragment, but he swore he saw her smile in the middle of that nothingness. 

A smile that continued to follow him around, standing in the corner of the room, as if waiting for him. He waited so long to respond to her confession. He waited so long to get married. There was something oddly poetic about her patiently waiting for him to join her too.

It was as if she was refusing to accept him unless he finished what he needed to say. 

"But if something happens to you, who's going to protect the village? Who's going to rescue Himawari? You're the _Orange Hokage,_ Dad! The greatest shinobi to ever live! You can't just die-"

  
_  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

_Search for things to extol - friend, the fables delight me._   
_My blue bucket of gold, lord, touch me with lightning.  
  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

" _Everyone_ has to die, Boruto," he said quietly, "Some die older than others, some die younger - but people have to die eventually. And I...I've lived enough life as it is."

"But you're a living legend - the great war hero, the strongest shinobi ever! You're supposed to be unbeatable, ya'know! Uzumaki Naruto is...Dad is...there isn't a fight that you can't win!" 

It was then Naruto saw him - the impatient boy he always looked towards.

His boy, his son, Uzumaki Boruto was struggling to keep himself together. Streams of tears fell from Boruto's eyes onto the white sheet as the teenager fell to his knees - leading to Naruto gently patting his blonde hair. The twilight skies crept into the room as his blinds were wide open, creating a soft orange glow that bounced around. He kept back his own tears. Now wasn't the time for him to be upset, now was the time to say everything that needed to be said.

He needed to be strong for Boruto's sake. 

"Kakashi-sensei was finally telling me more about your stories, Dad," Boruto barely muttered through his tears, "About your fights and about how uncool you were as a kid. I really enjoyed them. I wish I wasn't such a brat as a kid. I wanted to hear more about them." 

"The stories will always be there, Boruto. And my memory lives on like every legacy," he paused for a minute, "It lives on in you and Himawari. It lives on in Sarada too, she knows everything I learned from Jiraiya. It's a cycle, Boruto."

"Then it isn't a fair one!" Boruto interjected loudly as his eyes turned glossy from the tears, "It's not fair. How can one person manage to take everything away from me? He turned Kawaki, he killed Mom and took Himawari! If you die then...what am I supposed to do?" 

Nothing in life was fair, but Naruto didn't feel like this was the time to say that. Boruto had everything he wanted and more, but slowly and surely, he seemed to be losing it. Kara killed one friend and stole the memories of another. His best friend turned brother was overtaken by Isshiki. His sister was missing, with a strong suspicion that Isshiki took her. His mother died and now his father was joining her. He couldn't begin to imagine what those losses were doing to the young boy. The pain, the regret, the hurt - Naruto didn't want Boruto to shoulder it by himself. 

No one could carry that much pain by themselves, Sasuke was living proof of that. 

He glimpsed the diamond-shaped seal on Boruto's palm. A painful, if not small reminder that Boruto would one day lose himself to Momoshiki. They weren't able to save Kawaki, despite promising the boy they'd do everything in their power to. When Momoshiki took over Boruto, what would happen to him? 

It was a thought he enjoyed having.

"I know that it's painful, Boruto, but you cannot lose your way to hatred and regret," he said quietly, "If you do that, you're no better than Isshiki and Momoshiki. You need to get up and fight. You have to be willing to face tomorrow. If not for yourself..."

 _  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
Did you get enough love, my little dove, why do you cry?  
_ _And I’m sorry I left, but it was for the best, though it never felt right.  
  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

"Do it for the people who need you to be brave. Do it for the village. They need a leader, and you need to be one." 

There was irony in him giving Boruto this speech. In his own mind, Naruto thought that Sarada would need it. She always doubted herself and questioned if she was the best choice for the village. He knew she was a great leader and an even greater person. Sarada didn't need the world to know she wanted what was best for Konoha, she merely acted in their best interest. Boruto on the other hand needed reassurance. 

Someone to remind him that he was on the right path, even if it didn't feel like it. Perhaps he was more like his mentor that Naruto wanted to think.

"Saying something that corny in a moment like this," Boruto gave a weak chuckle, "Only you would be able to do something like that, Old Man." 

Naruto smiled at him, "I want you to know that I always wanted to be there, ya'know? For Himawari and you. It never felt like I was making the right decision."

Decisions and parenting were complicated, but Jiraiya's advice often followed him. 

The right decisions are the hardest ones, but that's what makes them worthwhile. He wondered why it took an eternity to understand it. The constant absence in their lives, always watching from a distance but never reaching for their hands. It made him suffer in ways he never figured imaginable. The choices before him were to sacrifice his family or his lifelong dream, but Naruto was a selfish man. He didn't want to sacrifice either of those things. 

"You always made the right decision," Boruto muttered, "I was a kid so I didn't understand then, but you always did what was best for us and the village. Don't beat yourself up, Dad." 

"The two of you were the best things to happen to me," he said quietly, "Marrying Hinata was the best decision I ever made. I loved your mother, and I love you, Boruto. I wish I said those words more often. I wish I gave you three all the love you deserved. The last thing I said to Himawari was 'i'll be going now', and she told me 'have a nice day'. I wish I told her I loved her." 

Or more accurately, he wished he would be there to save her. 

Himawari's last memory of her father was going to be him walking out the door and never reaching her again. Naruto wished he could have changed that, but he was struggling to keep himself awake much less go searching for Isshiki's hideout. The Orange Hokage began to cough, gripping his chest as it ached. He was trying his best to suppress this side of himself - he didn't want his final moments with Boruto to be with him in pain. 

The teenager's glossy blue eyes lit with worry.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Sorry, Boruto, Kurama isn't handling this all too well. I think I'm at my limit, son." 

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
Shall we look at the moon, my little loon, why do you cry?  
_ _Make the most of your life, while it is rife, while it is light.  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

"So what happens now?" 

What an odd question - he didn't even know the answer to it himself. 

Naruto didn't think ahead about what he said on his deathbed. It was a morbid thought that loomed too far in the back of his mind. He thought they had time. That time was the only thing those Celestial Creatures couldn't rob them of. He was foolishly optimistic then. There was too much left to be said. Sweet things, bitter things and everything in between. He wanted to tell Boruto how silly he thought his jacket was. Or that his love of burgers would probably leave him with a heart condition. Naruto wanted to tell Boruto how grateful he was to have such an intelligent son. 

He wanted to tell Boruto...

"You did good, son." 

"What?" 

The blonde-man smiled, gritting his teeth through the sudden pain forcing itself out of his abdomen. 

The words that he wanted to tell Boruto were the words he wanted to hear most at his age. To be acknowledged for his true worth - that was his lifetime goal. Boruto's goal was not dissimilar, yet not exactly the same as his own. Naruto wanted to tell Boruto all the truths he could before his clock expired. To explain just how proud he was of his son. To tell him how much he loved him. 

But if he wanted to tell him all that - he would have to spend longer than what he had, so he could only barely summarize it.

"You had a rough start, but you're doing great, Boruto. Keep on treasuring your friends. Keep on loving the village, and life itself," Naruto said with a heavy breath, "I know you'll find a path to Himawari. I know you'll find a way to stop Momoshiki and Isshiki. Because you're an Uzumaki, and it takes a hell of a lot to keep us down." 

"What an ironic thing to say, given the circumstances." Boruto blinked to keep his tears at bay, "Hima's gonna be upset you're not walking her down the aisle. She always dreamed of her wedding. I remember her designing the dress with Inojin, and he was acting like he wasn't the one who was going to propose to her." 

Naruto laughed weakly before growing quiet, "Inojin's fine young man. I see no issue with Himawari marrying him. Rather, I have to ask, when are you going to tell Shinki and Mitsuki, you love them? End of the world seems as good a time as any, ya'know?" 

Boruto's face went bright red in less than a second - and the older Uzumaki tried to hold back the laughter swelling in his chest. The teenager hastily waved his hand around, falling to his behind as he stumbled to find a response. 

" _When did you learn about that?! Mitsuki and I aren't even...And Shinki's already-"_ Boruto said loudly before calming down, "When did you know that I was..."

"It took me a while, but I never wanted to push you on the spot," Naruto smiled at him, "I've seen the way you three look at each other. At first, I thought it was just infatuation, but Mitsuki and Shinki stare at you like you're their world and more. Hinata gave me the same look. As long as you three are happy, I'm happy for you. Though, the idea took getting used to." 

"Dad, I..."

Naruto reached for his son's hand as he felt himself grow tired, "You don't need to tell me anything. I'm just a tired man rambling on his deathbed. I can't hear Kurama's voice anymore, Boruto. It's only a matter of time before I stop producing chakra all together." 

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
Raise your right hand - tell me you want me in your life.  
_ _Or raise your red flag - just when I want you in my life._ _  
  
Tell me what did you learn from the Tillamook burn?  
Or the Fourth of July?  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
_

  
Naruto didn't exactly understand how reincarnation worked. He was the latest incarnation of Hashirama and Asura, sure, but for so long he spent his life as Uzumaki Naruto. In his next life, this person wouldn't be anymore. They ended a cycle of violence and hatred, but it came at the cost of their own existence. Isshiki told him that his death was karma for defeating Kaguya, that those who kill Gods either ascend to become them or die as devils. Naruto wasn't sure he believed in all of that. 

What he believed in was the hearts he touched going across the journey of his life. The people he inspired to do better and be better than he was. Isshiki killed a living legend, but the legend continues in the hearts of anyone who was willing to carry the mantle where he left.

_"Naruto-kun."_

The young man before him, his son Boruto, was just another soul willing to carry on their fight. They deserved a chance to survive and they would fight for it. That's why, as Boruto's voice faded inside his head and he felt himself drifting asleep - Naruto wasn't worried. He finally took Boruto's hand after spending so much of his life hesitant to reach for it. The world that came after this would fend for itself, as so many did before him. 

His only regret was that his fight ended before he could witness the new generation start theirs. 

Or maybe their fight started long before he thought it did.

His ultimate goal as Hokage was to do more than protect the village. He wanted the next generation to be better equipped for the fight than he was. They needed to learn more in the academy to go into the world stronger shinobi than their predecessors. To strive for limits previously thought impossible so that they and their children could live in a world with true peace. 

A part of him wondered if he achieved that, or at the very least set them in the right direction.

_"Naruto-kun."_

There was nothing he could do from here on - he could only watch as they rose to face the challenge ahead. Uzumaki Naruto being an observer, how peculiar a thought. A bright flash of white light engulfed him - and soon the world faded to black. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw her face and immediately felt at ease. She was as beautiful as ever - smiling at him with her gentle expression.

_"You kept me waiting again, Naruto-kun."_

In this strangely warm place, he found himself at ease.

He smiled as she offered her hand - this time he wouldn't wait years to accept it.

" _Thank you, Hinata. I'm home, love."_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
 _We’re all gonna die._


	3. You Were Good To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship of theirs would only end badly if the world found out. Their families would hate them and they'd lose all credibility - he was too smart not to foresee it. Somehow, they still ended up wrapped in each other's arms for another night. But it's been breaking him for far too long. Shikamaru wasn't the type to give ultimatums, but this might be the only way to salvage what they have. And if Sasuke loves him as much as he says, then this is just another step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s): You Were Good To Me by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutler from the EP, “brent” and album, “love is not dying”.  
> Pairing: Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke (Romantic Love)  
> Warnings: Mentions of Character Death(s)  
> Tags: Cheating/Infidelity, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, LGBTQ+ Themes, Older LGBTQ+ Characters, Family and Familial Dynamics, Too Many Feelings, Sex and Sexual Activity (Mild Frottage) and Purposefully Written Unsatisfying Sex Scenes  
> Author Notes: This one is a bit more inconsistent grammar wise - reader be warned!

_Lying isn't better than silence…floating, but I feel like I'm dying.  
_ _Still, no matter where I go, at the end of every road…you were good to me.  
_ _You were good to me._

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"How long are you in Konoha?" 

How often was it that he asked those words? Too often, and they weren't a question he deserved to ask.

This night would be another to leave from the books. Another night where he'd tell Temari he'd be at the office late. Another night to apologise to Shikadai for not coming home. Another night where he wondered if Asuma looked down at him with a scowl for lying. Every inch of his body told him that it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It was wrong to call this place home, he knew it, but he felt more at home here than anywhere else. He could be truthful here more than anywhere else.

He left his sins at the door, and only carried with him the truth when he entered. The smell of cigarette smoke in the air, the taste of cheap liquor on his breath and the feel of scratchy bedding - all of it didn't matter. He didn't care about the broken air-conditioning unit nor about the TV that was stuck two dials too loud. Some parts of him wanted to turn it up even louder - as though the noise was enough of a distraction to block out the thoughts lingering in the back of his head.

This was a bad idea. Everything about this was a bad idea. This was a mistake. 

A mantra repeating in his head like a sick melody for how long, he couldn't recall. 

"Not long enough," the man in dark clothing sighed as he shut the balcony door, "I need to give this report to Naruto in the morning, then I'll head straight back to work." 

He outed the cigarette between his lips, "Will you go home, Sasuke?" 

"I'm home when I'm beside you," Sasuke smiled, leaning down to gently kiss his lips, "I missed you, Shika." 

"I missed you too, love." 

He felt his stomach knot every time he called Sasuke that, but like every time before this one, that knot melted when he felt the gentle caress of Sasuke's fingertips. His gloved hand gently tracing the features of his face as it wandered it's way down to grab his hand. Sasuke was ever the gentleman, kissing his knuckles before gazing at him affectionately. He looked up at that gaze with affection too. He couldn't deny the things Sasuke made him feel.

Was it bad that he anticipated this? Every time felt like the first with him. He would feel himself getting flustered, shyly looking away as Sasuke laughed gently at him. He loved every minute of this. Every minute with Sasuke in the quiet dark of their noisy motel room felt like heaven. Whether their bodies were wrapped together or merely talking. Perhaps that's why when he came crashing down he sunk to the pits of hell itself - questioning his every motive and existence. 

They shouldn't be doing this.

"Do you feel up to it?" He asked prematurely before correcting himself, "Ah, I don't mean to rush or anything - we just haven't done it in a while so I...I should stop talking." 

"Is it a drag that you haven't had your libido met?" Sasuke teased him - a small smirk falling on his features, "I'd complain about work, but you have the whole morning to listen to that. I have to take care of you now." 

They shouldn't be doing this.

"Let's take a bath then, I can't remember the last time we took one together." 

"There is a very specific reason we don't do that." 

He had trouble recalling the reason. 

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

_I know it's easier to run after everything I've done…you were good to me.  
_ _You were good to me. You were good to me. You were good to me._

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"Ngh...Sasuke!" 

He suddenly recalled the reason.

It had to do with the fact that he had trouble keeping himself contained around a naked Sasuke. And even more to do with the fact that Sasuke indulged him every step of the way. The sight would never cease to amaze him. The finely carved muscular flesh, every scar that lined his pale skin and the perfect lack of body hair that described Sasuke Uchiha to a letter. Clean and composed. They wore their hair down in the bath and Sasuke kept his rinnegan active. Whenever he asked about it, the Uchiha male would merely say 'having a perfect recollection of Shikamaru's body wasn't a bad thing', and he'd be too red to say anything about it again.

They were in the bath, and then one thing led to the next. He couldn't wait till they reached the hotel room again. He wanted to feel better, and there was only one type of pleasure that washed out every other feeling. The water pumping out of the shower felt like hot pebbles being thrown against his back. It was a scalding punishment, but he deserved every minute of it. Every minute the water scarred his flesh was a reminder that Sasuke was in front of him. That their lips would meet, and he'd be given a glimpse of paradise for a while. 

Sasuke was a rough kisser, but he was used to it when he shouldn't be. He shouldn't be used to the way Sasuke refused to take things slow. That he liked it when their tongues clashed, fighting to enter the home of the other. He shouldn't be used to the feeling of Sasuke's hands wandering every inch of his skin. The Uchiha man knew all the secrets his body kept - from the places that turned him off to the places that made him scream.

Sasuke was a wicked man, he loved attacking those most. That's why Shikamaru was struggling to keep himself composed at this moment. The crook of his nape was a weak spot, and Sasuke loved biting it and sucking on it. There was no hiding the red marks that scarred his flesh in these moments and telling Sasuke to stop was like asking a hungry wolf not to feed. Not that Shikamaru had any issues with it. He was barely keeping himself together.

Between every heated moan and gasp for air between kisses - Shikamaru was losing it. Maybe it was the steam from the hot water they were wasting or how overly engaged in foreplay Sasuke was, but Shimakaru was on the brink of something he didn't think was possible. His cock stood like a proud soldier, leaking at the tip as it longed for attention. His nipples were erect too - standing out like pink buttons that were begging to be toyed with. 

"Sasuke-" he breathily said, "Please...please, touch me already!" 

"And here I wanted to savour your taste in bed," Sasuke replied teasingly, "I was looking forward to seeing you walk funny tomorrow." 

His face flushed red, "I can't wait that long...touch me, please." 

"As you wish, love." 

His heart fluttered whenever Sasuke called him that. Between the growing ache in his loin and the equally painful ache in his heart - it was clear which one Shikamaru wanted to pay more attention too. Sasuke's hands weren't as large as his, but they were coarser. He spent so much time practising kenjutsu, his hands were a firm reminder of his craft. Sasuke knew his way around lengthy objects, teasingly able to fit both their cocks inside his hand. Masterfully, he rubbed their tips together and Shikamaru shuddered at the electric sensation. 

Every touch that came after that was better than the last. 

From the firm strokes that guided them up and down, to the gentle squeezes to stop him whenever they neared the finale. Sasuke was a selfish, sadistic man. Shikamaru saw through his tear-filled eyes the smirk that decorated Sasuke's face. He was pleased with himself and the way he managed to make the composed Nara lose his mind. It was unfair how Sasuke always seemed to look sexy no mater what they were doing. Even with his body dripping wet, chest heaving and his more than adequate cock desperately trying to get attended to - he looked handsome. 

"Sasuke," he moaned loudly, "Let me help too-"

"Of course not. You've been working all day. The least I can do is jerk you off." 

"But Sasuke-"

His pleas were cut off my Sasuke's skilful hands, rubbing their tips together and ensuring that both their shafts got equal attention. His demise came far too quickly - unravelling when Sasuke's grip grew too firm, gasping when he felt the pit in his stomach grow and downright biting Sasuke's lips when he came crashing down. Their kiss was messy - as was everything in the bathroom - frantic to touch each other as they came. 

It happened too quickly for his liking, but he didn't have the strength to try again. Not when the high of the moment was leaving him, and he was left with was the paging guilt in his gut. A guilty feeling that told him that they shouldn't be doing this. That told him the punishment for this sinful life of theirs would come sooner, rather than later. 

It was a good thing Sasuke was so good at kissing. 

The pleasure he got from those kisses made running away from the truth so much easier. 

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_ _Leaving isn't better than trying…growing, but I'm just growing tired.  
_ _Now I'm worried for my soul, and I'm still scared of growing old….You were good to me.  
_ _You were good to me.  
  
_ _✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"How long have you and Mister Uchiha known each other?"

The question was innocent but it caught him off-guard all the same. Shikadai was a smart boy, and a part of him wondered if he was too smart. Smart enough to see through the house of cards he built. Smart enough to kick it down. There was always an air of guilt when he looked at him. The younger Nara inherited so much of his mother's features that it was impossible not to think about her when he faced him. Ever since he entered puberty, those features came out more and at fourteen Shikadai looked more like Temari than he ever did Shikamaru. 

How would Temari react if she found out about it? 

The thought was enough to frighten him - and perhaps it showed in the uncharacteristically long silence that consumed him. 

Shikamaru stroked his beard in thought, "We became friends after the Fourth Shinobi War, but we've known each other since the Academy. What's up?"

"I wondered if you and he were as close as you are to the Hokage," Shikadai shrugged, "That's all." 

He and Naruto were long-time friends.

He and Sasuke, well, they were closer than that. They knew parts of each other that the world didn't even think of. Shikamaru knew Sasuke's fears and worries - Sasuke knew Shikamaru's desires and hopes. They could read each other clearer than any script ever written. Shikamaru could feel when Sasuke was worried or sick. He could tell when he was pushing himself. He could tell when he wasn't being truthful. He could tell when Sasuke was hurt by others, and when he, Shikamaru, was hurting him. 

Could Sasuke tell how much this relationship of theirs was hurting him? 

"Sasuke and I had different opinions when we were young, but we came to understand each other as adults. It turned out that we had a lot in common." 

Far too much, but those words went unspoken.

Mostly because he wasn't ready to tell them - and because Temari entered the room. She carried a tray of drinks with her but the lack of glasses told him that it wasn't alcohol. Temari was such an elegant and composed woman. Even now, after all these years, she maintained her aura of dignity and nuance. A trait she inherited as the daughter of the Kazekage, no doubt. Shikamaru remembered being fluttered at her sight. They were teenagers, then. When he found himself blushing at the mention of her name. When his heart skipped a beat at the thought of her smile.

Those feelings weren't there anymore, but he didn't have any malice in his heart for her. Maybe if he did hate her this would easier. Maybe hating her would make _leaving_ easier. 

"Shikamaru, there was a shinobi at the gate," Temari said as she entered the room, "He said to give this to you." 

She gave him the envelope, and he opened it without much thought. His mind was too occupied by the pain he trapped himself in. That's why when he read the letter the first time around, the words didn't stick with him in the way they should. That's why he didn't believe his eyes the first time. Why the letter formerly grasped firmly in his hands fell to the floor as his eyes widened in shock. 

To think that something like that happened when they thought they were prepared. When they promised to keep that boy safe. 

"What's the matter?" 

"I need to head over to the Hokage's office immediately," He said as he hastily got up, "This is going to be a drag." 

"Dad?" 

He looked over to Shikadai, a small frown lining his face, "I'll explain it to you when we have all the facts, Shikadai. Temari, I'm sorry." 

The blonde woman shook her head, "Don't apologise, you have to go do your job. I'll take care of things here, that's mine." 

Such an understanding woman, how could he be doing this to her. He was truly the most selfish man of them all. Temari deserved better, Shikadai deserved better. Those were words in his head that repeatedly lingered - reminding him constantly of the sin he was committing. Reminding him of the lies, the pain, the guilt - how much he was hiding. That even though he was a war veteran, Nara Shikamaru was a coward. A coward who would rather grow old into lies he's spun than face the truth. 

But he didn't want that. He didn't want things to unfold in such an awful way.

He should at least have the decency to destroy things himself. 

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_

_And I'm so used to letting go, but I don't wanna be alone.  
_ _You were good to me. You were good to me._

_  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

_"Sasuke, we need to break up."_

Perhaps he took that sentence too literally - Shikamaru was one of the smartest men alive, but even he had a habit of overthinking and underthinking things. It was the overthinking that drove him to this point - destroying what he had with Sasuke would ruin his heart, but his heart was a small price to pay for Temari and Shikadai. It lingered in his mind throughout his meeting with Naruto, Sai and Sasuke - even as they discussed the ramifications of something as big as Isshiki completely taking over Kawaki. 

It lingered in his mind as they arrived at the motel room - clothes discarded onto the floor and their bodies entwined. With every heated kiss and cold brush of fingertips against his skin, his mind raced to find a way to speak the thoughts that crowded him honestly. Shikamaru was the type of man who wanted both - the love of his life and the child that made him smile continuously - yet he sourly doubted if Sasuke would find joy in raising Shikadai with him. He barely raised Sarada after all.

So it was when the night's passion ended and they laid cuddle closely on that crappy mattress - Shikamaru took a deep breath and pulled away from the warmth of Sasuke's embrace. The other man looked at him quizzically, reaching to pull him close again but Shikamaru pulled himself away. He didn't want to let go of this - whatever you would call this relationship of theirs - but it was the right thing to do. And at the very least, he wanted to be remembered as doing the right thing. 

Even when it was the most painful choice.

"I love you, Sasuke," he whispered in earnest, "I love you with every part of my being. Whenever you leave on missions, I get worried that you'll never come back. I get worried that you might go down that dark path again and it scares the hell out of me. I love you so much, Sasuke." 

"I love you too, Shikamaru." 

"If you really mean that, then you'll tell Sakura and Sarada the truth. I'm going to tell Temari and Shikadai tomorrow, and I'll start the process of divorcing her. I can't keep living in the shadows like this Sasuke or lying to the mother of my child. It's painful. And I don't want to lose you either but I can't-" 

Sasuke cut him off with a kiss, but unlike the kisses of passion they shared in the dark - this felt more gentle and understanding. He didn't know Sasuke had this side to him. That Uchiha Sasuke could be patient and gentle. He didn't feel guilty when their lips touched like this - it felt happy and welcoming, almost. A touch that Shikamaru wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity with. Yet it distracted him from the matter at hand - the sudden wave of tears that he was struggling to keep back.

"I love you, Shikamaru and I mean that wholeheartedly," Sasuke pulled away as he pressed their foreheads together, "You were the only one who was kind to me when I needed you most. Who loved me even after everything I did and accepted me for who I was. I love you, Shikamaru and being there for you is one of the few things that makes returning here something I look forward to."

"If you love me, then you'll do as I asked." 

"Without question," He kissed his forehead, "Sakura and I weren't good for each other, to begin with. We argue too much. I guess I've just been avoiding the inevitable. I just wanted Sarada to have a loving home, but I suppose she can't have that when her father's hiding in the closet." 

Shikamaru looked at him intensely, "Will you be there for Shikadai and me? I want you in my life, Sasuke but Shikadai will always be in that life." 

"If you'll let me be there, I'll treasure him, I promise."

He wanted to believe him in earnest - but there was a part of him that doubted Sasuke. They both had their reputations going for them - the Shadow Hokage and the Hokage's Advisor were what the world saw them as. For both of them to divorce their wives, and then for Sasuke to constantly be in his and Shikadai's lives would be the talk of the town. The rumour mill churns out ideas and slander that made even the best among them uncomfortable. 

Yet at that moment, when Sasuke gently stroked his face and their bare skin touched, he felt warm. A type of warmth that distracted him from the gloom and worry looming in his heart, at least for a while. Maybe when the sunrose he'd have to face the world in its entirety, yet for now, he'd be in Sasuke's arms. And if this were that last moment - he'd savour it.

Nara Shikamaru wasn't the type of man who could handle being alone after all.

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_ _  
  
_

_God only knows, where our fears go…hearts I've broke, now my tears flow.  
You'll see, that I'm sorry….'cause you were good to me.  
You were good to me.  
  
_

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Shikamaru?"

There was a level of nervousness that he couldn't express when Temari entered the room. It made the usually composed man's hand tremble and perhaps that was the first tell to his wife that this wasn't a conversation they'd enjoy. He sipped on the sake she offered him before taking a deep breath, and the sigh that escapes him isn't the one he'd usually offer. The world was usually too troublesome for him to give the effort, but this would be more troublesome to leave alone. Or so he thought.

Shikamaru held the glass firmly in his hand as he spoke, "We lost Kawaki to Isshiki a few days ago. Naruto's incredibly distraught about it, as is Hinata. They've spent the last two years raising him after all. Now there's the worry that Momoshiki might take control of Boruto." 

"That's terrible!" Temari exclaimed as she sipped her sake, "I can't imagine what would go through Shikadai's head losing his best friend. Nor can I imagine Naruto and Hinata's grief. And I'm guessing you can't think of any way to prevent it." 

"Orochimaru is working as hard as he can, and there's nothing we can do...but Isshiki is planing something. Something dangerous that we can't exactly pin down," He sighed loudly, "I...I just hope we can discover what it is before it's too late. My fear is that Kawaki's death might just be a precursor to many more." 

Temari held his hand reassuringly, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. The same teal colour that Shikadai inherited, though he were more green. Shikamaru remembered when he became flustered at the idea of her looking his direction. Yet now those feelings were all but gone, and what was left was a healthy dose of love and respect for the Kazekage's Sister. It was impossible to hate the woman who birthed his son, nor was it possible to hate the woman who supported him so kindly after all these years.

But that was all the more reason to break her heart because those can mend after some time. 

"Temari...I've been meaning to tell you something. I've been seeing someone for the past four years, and I really love them."

"What's their name?"

He was taken aback by her calm and collected voice, "Did you hear me properly?"

"I did," Temari smiled at him, "And I'm asking again, what's their name?" 

"Sasuke and I have been seeing each other," He said quietly, "I truly love him and I don't think it's fair to you and Shikadai to keep hiding it. And that's not to say I don't love you, either. I just don't feel the same I did as we were kids. I don't hate you, Temari. You're the woman who gave me a son, I could never hate you." 

"It took you four years to confess, huh? And here I wagered it would be at least seven," Temari chuckled as she pulled away from him, "My guess was _Shino_ but I suppose Sasuke and you do work more closely. Does he use the rinnegan in sex, does it give him a boost?" 

He was definitely surprised by how collected she was. Temari was a kind woman, but her temper often got the better of her. Shikamaru anticipated that the Nara Clan household would be flying away by now - or at the very least he'd have a black eye. He didn't anticipate her smiling face or the light laughter that filled the room. It made his face flush a deep shade of red at her question, and her laugh erupted into an even louder one.

"You're not mad?"

"I spent the first few years of my life with a father who hated my mother, and a younger brother devoid of love. I could tell when you stopped looking at me the same, but you never hated me or treated me poorly. Gaara spent many years hiding from our village's archaic views, so I recognised bits of him in you. The fact that you were able to tell me cleanly and did so without hurting Shikadai, is important to me. As you are, Shikamaru." 

"I would never hurt you! Just because I don't...I don't feel giddy when I look at you doesn't mean I don't love and respect you." 

Temari nodded, "I know. You're too kind of a person to do otherwise. I will never hate you, Shikamaru. To do so would be to hate my beloved son. I've been thinking about going back to Suna, too. I don't quite enjoy the shade of the Leaf's trees the same way I used to." 

"But what would we do about Shikadai?"

"He can stay here, and visit me in Suna every once in a while. He has a duty as the heir of the Nara Clan, as you have one to the Hokage. Besides, if Gaara's rambling is to be believed - Shinki might end up visiting more often, and I can always swap with Kankuro as a chaperone." 

How was it possible for someone to remain so calm in this situation? Temari was a saint and he knew he didn't deserve her, but this merely solidified this viewpoint. This kind woman didn't deserve to live in a village she didn't enjoy, with a man who no longer loved her. She deserved someone who would look at her with the same affection she gave others. Shikamaru didn't hate Temari, so he didn't worry about their relationship after divorce or if this would affect Shikadai. 

His worry lied beyond the walls of the Nara Clan Compound, permanently tagged to a man who he didn't deserve. 

At least, in his mind, he didn't deserve Sasuke. Sasuke belonged with someone better than him, and he would understand if he refused to acknowledge the truth to Sakura. Even though the thought made his stomach churn. Though, only the heavens knew what would happen then.

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_ _  
  
_

_And now I'm closing every door…'cause I'm sick of wanting more.  
_ _You were good to me. You were good to me.  
  
_

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"Shikamaru, we need to talk." 

Her voice rang clearly in his ears, and he would even go as far as to say it startled him. Behind a mountain of white paper, the Advisor to the Hokage peeked his head out to find the source of the woman who called him. The door closed with a loud click, but not as loud as her heels tapping against the wooden floor. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of tufts of pink hair, and immediately the colour drained from his face. 

He stammered to find words as he got up, "Sakura-chan, I-" 

"Don't say anything," She squeezed her fist, "Sasuke and I had a conversation last week and I've been gathering the strength in myself to say this. Now, I always knew deep down that we'd get a divorce. He was never home and when he was, we'd be fighting within twenty-minutes of it. I know that Sasuke stayed away to avoid Sarada having to witness that. But that didn't mean I didn't still love him, I still love him." 

He hadn't seen Sasuke since the night of the ultimatum. At least this way he knew of the outcome, he mused. 

Sakura's voice was strained - as if she was trying to hold back tears. He didn't know what to say, not that there was anything he could say in that situation. He could only stand there and take whatever Sakura was going to throw at him. In his mind, Shikamaru deserved it for destroying her marriage. Though a part of him wondered if he was just the final cannonball in an already sinking ship.

The medical-ninja cleared her throat, "The responsible thing to do here is put Sarada first and I will protect my daughter. So if she doesn't want to be a part of whatever family you and Sasuke are building, I won't force her. It will take adjusting but those adjustments won't be too different from our current arrangement anyways." 

"It may be selfish of me but," he said quietly, "If possible, I'd like to be in Sarada's life as more than just her father's partner. I trust that Sasuke will be good to Shikadai, so I must be good to Sarada too. She's the daughter of my partner, and in time, I hope she becomes my daughter too." 

"Your daughter?" Sakura scoffed, "You're destroying her family and have the audacity to ask her to be your daughter? "

He was a selfish person, after all. Selfish enough to think that he and Sasuke could be more than lovers and actually have a chance at raising a family. It was something he wanted after tall. A family that loved him and that he loved, with a partner he cared about. A world where he could get that with Sasuke was the ideal world to live in, but the gods of shinobi are cruel ones. And there was little to no possibility that he would get that ideal. 

Shikamaru was a selfish man, but he was a smart one. Smart enough to cynical, at the least.

The pink-haired woman pinched her nose bridge before placing her hands on her hips and sighing. The silence that had consumed them was far too quiet. It wasn't as though he and Sakura were ever friends - but they had a healthy amount of respect for each other through their work. Shikamaru wondered if their professional friendship was ever ruined, and then his thoughts swirled to Naruto. News of his advisor and his best friend sleeping in the same bed was bound to reach him. 

"I...I'm sorry I just can't deal with this," Sakura frowned, "I love Sasuke a lot, but we just aren't made for each other I wish you the best Shikamaru. I hope your relationship with him ends better than mine. I'll start filling out the divorce papers tonight. Have a good day, Shikamaru." 

"Sakura we-"

"I said have a good day."

She stormed out of the room, and the door slammed when she left. He questioned if it was intentional, but Sakura always had super-human strength in her favour. The stress of the situation made him collapse into a puddle as he leaned against the wooden desk - accidentally knocking over some papers that cluttered it. He muttered to himself about how much of a pain it was - bending over to pick it up and reorganize. It was then he caught a glimpse of a familiar brown hawk soaring above Konohagakure's blue skies, and he found himself smiling. 

Perhaps if he closed the chapter of lies in his life, there'd be a time when he wouldn't need to do it anymore.

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
  
_

_Swear I'm different than before…I won't hurt you anymore._

_  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

"I'm home." 

Those words were music in his ears, and every time Sasuke said it he found himself resisting the urge to grin.

This time was no different from any other evening lately - with him and Shikadai sitting in the living room playing shogi. After dinner was the most opportune moment. When the sun had all but faded and the warmth of the wind that lingered was the only reminder it was there. At seventeen, Shikadai came into his features. A handsome mixture of his Nara heritage and his mother's line - he was quite the attractive young man upcoming. Equally attractive was his intellect - a sharp strategist - Shikamaru knew that his son leaned into his mental capabilities to attract his current girlfriend, Sumire.

Perhaps that was why he seemed so keen on always challenging him in mind games - to keep a quick wit to impress the girl. 

Yet the difference was that Sasuke came home to him, and it meant the world all the same.

"Welcome home," Shikadai said plainly as he focused on the game board, "Are you staying or do you need a bag?" 

"I'm staying home for the next few weeks," Sasuke replied as he gave Shikamaru a kiss on the forehead and sat beside them, "Deciphering the scroll I found is going to take a while. I think I'll train with Boruto while I'm here, it's been a while."

"Oh yeah, Naruto mentioned that Sarada would be finished with her Toad Sage training by her birthday," Shikamaru said absentmindedly, "I think that's a birthday gift she'll definitely enjoy." 

"I still haven't thought of a good gift," Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Sarada told Sakura that she wants to move out and live on her own. I can't tell what's gotten into her." 

Teenagers are a mystifying bunch, at least those were the words that Asuma gave him. Parenting and watching his peers foster their children proved to him that those words were true. Shikadai wasn't a mischievous child, but he wasn't always straightforward to read either. This was proven by the current shogi match between them - where his son's erratic movements were difficult to read, and thus he acted inappropriately as a response. The win for the night went to Shikadai - not that he minds - it was well deserved.

Just as he thought Sasuke deserved some rest for everything he had done for the village and continued to do. And so, as Shikadai packed up the game board - he got up and fashioned them some drinks. A nice bottle of sake for him and Sasuke, and a bottle of beer for Shikadai. His son was responsible enough to drink a little and not cause a ruckus. He thinks Shikadai was responsible enough for that. 

Sasuke smiled as he took a sip from the glass, "Thank you, love." 

"It's the least I can do, you do so much for everyone," Shikamaru gently kissed his hand, "Pouring you a drink is thanks you deserve." 

"I can think of a few other ways for you to thank me," Sasuke purred as he leaned in to kiss him on the neck, "All of which I'd gladly take by the way." 

"He's barely been home fifteen minutes and you two go straight for the fucking," Shikadai said with a mildly annoyed tone, "It's bad enough that I have to deal with Shinki, Mitsuki and Boruto practically screwing each other with their eyeballs. I refuse to be subjected to the same torture at home. It's a drag." 

He and Sasuke exchanged a knowing glance before erupting into laughter at Shikadai's expense. The teenager's face became pink in misery, taking chugging the remaining contents of the beer bottle before slamming it on the kotatsu. Half of Shikamaru's enjoyment these days came from embarrassing Shikadai in as many ways as possible. That and truly awful television shows that he'd rather not name.

Shikadai sighed as he grabbed the tray with dirty glasses, "I'm going to wash these up and then go to bed. Don't get up to anything too crazy, the walls are super thin and not sleeping is a drag. Night." 

"Goodnight son," he smiled at him, "Thank you for cleaning up." 

"No problem, _Dad_." 

"Goodnight Shikadai," Sasuke waved him off, "We'll talk more at breakfast." 

"Definitely, _Papa_."

Hearing Shikadai refer to Sasuke as Papa never got old. It took the younger Nara some time to get adjusted to the idea of having two Dads, but Shikadai warmed up to Sasuke quicker than Shikamaru anticipated. He wished the same could have been said about Sarada. They weren't particularly close, but they were more distant than Sasuke was to Shikadai. Sasuke had a habit of lying down in his lap when he was tired or needed to think, and this was no exception. 

Shikamaru merely used the opportunity to play with the later's hair and enjoy the comfort of each other's presence. 

"Shika, be honest with me," Sasuke said quietly, "Isn't it too quiet?" 

"What's gotten into you?" 

"It's been three years since Kawaki got turned, but we haven't heard from Isshiki since. Kara hasn't made a move since Boruto and Sarada fought their members two years ago when Metal Lee died. It feels too quiet. Too calm...it's as though we're waiting for a storm to hit but we don't know when it'll make landfall." 

Shikamaru frowned, "I agree with you, the lack of movement is concerning. Yet I don't want to think too negatively. Not when our family is involved." 

Sasuke pulled Shikamaru's neck down to meet him in the middle for a kiss, lips gently soaking in the hesitance that was forming in Shikamaru's throat. He rose up and cupped his lover's cheek, pulling their foreheads together as they closed their eyes. 

"I'll find a way to protect them, Shikamaru. We fought too hard for this," Sasuke whispered, "Shikadai, Sarada - I'll protect them. This our family. Kara will have to burn me alive to keep me from it."

There was something reassuring in Sasuke's words - something that made Shikamaru hope that whatever lied in the future, they could face it together if they were brave enough. That he and Sasuke were somehow different from the people they were three years ago - that this was the right decision, and that they were right for each other.

Yet Nara Shikamaru was a smart man, and he knew there was no escaping conflict without casualty. He just had to pray that the best thing to happen to him, Uchiha Sasuke, the man he loved wholeheartedly - wasn't going to be on the list.

_✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*_

_'Cause you were good to me._


End file.
